The Tengu Legacy - Book 3 'The Demon's Grasp'
by Brooke Thomas
Summary: Based around the 2k3 verse. Part three but don't worry, i'll get you up to date. Leonardo, Quayla (o/c) and their daughter have faced many trials together but their ordeals are not over yet. Can they escape the demon's grasp and end the legacy?
1. Chapter 1

**The Tengu Legacy, Book Three – The Demon's Grasp**

**Don't worry if you haven't read the first parts I'm going to fill you in as we go. If you have read the first parts, you didn't think I'd leave it there did you? ...Actually I was going to but it's been bugging me that I needed to resolve a few things and I just had to carry on. This is very much a work in progress in terms of outline so please bear with me, unlike previous fics the updates may be slow as I'm writing an original fic over on fictionpress (same username, check out 'Cryptid').**

**Based around the 2k3 universe, 7 years after season 5 but with a few of my own twists and o/c's woven in for good measure. **

**TMNT belong to Viacom/Nickelodeon, o/c's are mine. **

Leonardo gently lifted his wife's slim frame onto the kitchen counter; she stifled a laugh and wound her arms around him.

"They'll be in here soon," she whispered.

"I know," Leo sighed and brushed a blonde curl back from Quayla's face, "But its nice to just have a few more minutes alone," he leant in to kiss her only to be interrupted by the whistle of the teapot boiling on the stove. He frowned and extracted himself from Quayla's embrace to remove the offending item from the heat and carefully poured out two steaming cups of the tea into waiting mugs.

Quayla's dark eyes followed his movements and she grinned when he returned to her holding out one of the mugs to her, which she took and also reached out for his placing them beside her on the counter and pulling him close again. "Forget the tea," she instructed with a wink.

Leo smiled as his wife guided his face towards hers and kissed him.

"Eww, dudes not in the kitchen!" Mikey's voice called as he passed the doorway.

The pair separated instantly and Quayla protested, "Urgh! Fine, we're done!"

"Good," Raph huffed entering the room, roughly pulling a chair out from the table and plonking down in it before glaring at his brother who crossed his arms defensively. "It's like livin' with a pair of teenagers!"

Quayla hopped down from the worktop and wrapped her arms around Raph's neck while pinching his cheek in a show of sisterly affection, "Aw Raph, don't be like that. You know technically we're still on our honeymoon."

Raph shrugged her arms off and growled, "Honeymoon!?"

Quayla nodded with an innocent grin. "Yep, we only got married a week ago."

"There's a six year old asleep down the hall says you two already had one," Raph smirked looking pointedly at Leo who smacked a hand over his face muttering indistinguishable curses, he then grabbed his tea and stalked out of the kitchen.

Quayla tutted at her brother-in law, "You shouldn't wind him up like that," she cautioned taking a sip of her own tea, "He's been through hell."

"I know," Raph replied softly, "and Leo knows I'm just kiddin." He paused, "Is he...okay?"

Quayla slumped back against the counter, truthfully she wasn't sure. Leonardo had lived ten years into a timeline where she had been murdered the day after they were married in the Battle Nexus. He had raised their daughter alone and spent those years trying to find out who was responsible only to have The Lord of Time intervene when he discovered the ugly truth and reset the events sending him hurtling back to where it all began, but this time Quayla's murder never occurred. Quayla remembered nothing but her daughter Jade, Splinter and the rest of the turtles all had fleeting visions of their other life, Jade even seemed to have retained most of her training. Leonardo however remembered everything and although he was clearly overjoyed to be reunited with her, in the week since they had returned home he had been understandably restless and pensive. He had also avoided going into detail about his own experiences in the other timeline, he had told her everything that had happened but kept to the facts. Quayla had tried repeatedly to get him to talk but he continued to be evasive.

"Talk to him Raph," she finally replied.

"I ain't good at that kinda stuff Q, Master Splinter'll talk to him," Raph answered gruffly, shoving back his chair and standing to leave.

"Please?" Quayla asked stepping forward and touching his shoulder.

Raphael's exhale turned into a grunt and his shoulders sagged. "Okay, later," he grumbled.

"Thanks," Quayla smiled and glanced absentmindedly at the kitchen clock then exclaimed, "Shoot! Is that the time? I gotta get Jade ready for school!" She dashed from the kitchen in a blur and narrowly avoided a collision with Donatello who had obviously had a late night as he yawned before calling after Quayla,

"Uh, where's the fire?"

"Kid. School. Late," Raph explained bluntly.

Donatello's eyebrow rose as he poured out a cup of coffee, "My, you're chatty today."

"Q wants me to 'talk' to Leo," Raph replied shaking his head.

"Ah," Don answered nodding as if one of his experiments had just succeeded.

"'Ah,' what genius?" Raph snapped.

"Well, Mikey and I were going to suggest that. We kinda already tried and he's not saying much, maybe you can get through to him?" Don replied.

"I ain't making any promises Donny," Raph said with a sigh.

Don chuckled, "Y'know sometimes Leo is even more stubborn than you are."

Raph shot his brother a menacing look and Don backed away waving his hands protectively just as Jade tore into the kitchen chased by Quayla.

"Jade, please hold still I need to put your socks on!" Quayla demanded, pushing another wayward curl out of her eyes and securing it in a ponytail, the offending items protruding from her pants pocket.

"Woah there Jade," Don said scooping up his niece with his free arm.

Jade giggled as Quayla gave Donatello a grateful smile and proceeded to put the socks on her daughter's wriggling feet.

"That tickles Mommy!" Jade squealed.

"It's ok Don, you can put her down, I'm done," Quayla grinned and Don released his captive niece. "Go get your book bag Jade, and say goodbye to Daddy," Quayla instructed with a gentle pat to send her daughter on her way.

Jade nodded and headed off towards the dojo, she was already the image of her mother apart from the slight green hue her almost impenetrable skin took on but she could easily pass for fully human. Upon Leo's request they had let Jade start school again despite Quayla's fears of a repeat abduction. A few months ago Bishop had infiltrated the school posing as Jade's 'father' in a bid to gain access to her unusual blood. His plan succeeded and he then handed her over to Karai who had her own designs on the blood. Jade's blood, like Quayla's before her, carried within it the secrets of the Book of the Shedder, an ancient script detailing how to channel the original tengu Shredder's evil. If Jade's blood was spilt it transformed into the hidden glyphs but in order to gain the whole script the 'book bearer' had to be kept alive. Death extinguished the glyphs and the Ninja Tribunal would find a new keeper of the book. Quayla had thwarted death twice now, the first time she died to protect the book and with the help of the Tribunal, Leo had been allowed to retrieve her from the spirit world, although that turned out to serve their own purpose in providing a resilient heir to carry the book. She shuddered as she wondered if all she really was just a means to an end and anger bubbled under the surface that she'd cursed their daughter with the same fate.

"You okay Cute?" Mikey asked as waltzed into the kitchen. He rarely used Quayla's name, preferring to call her by the nickname he bestowed upon her when they first met. Quayla Thomas had been known only by her initials (Q.T) in a small effort to preserve her identity. Michelangelo had immediately seen the joke, realising it sounded like 'Cutie' and with that called her Cute ever since. Leo had surprisingly taken to calling her it too but he said it so seriously sometimes she couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks Mike, just thinking that's all," she replied shaking herself out of her thoughts, "I'd better round Jade up and get to work." To contribute to their limited cash flow Quayla worked shifts at a nearby diner around Jade's school hours. Quayla had spent most of her youth and adult life under the protection of the Ancient One which meant that she had no qualifications and also her left side was peppered with intricate black tattoos (a side effect of bearing the book, which Jade had mercifully not inherited) so she was eternally grateful to the diner's owner Ann for employing her. She liked meeting people after spending so many years relatively isolated and besides, the tips were good; New York's 'best pie' didn't serve itself.

Jade expertly crept up on her father as he sat meditating with her grandfather. Splinter's left eye flicked open and he smiled but did not give her away, Leonardo's remained closed. Jade pounced and her father's eyes flew open at the last second giving him chance to grab her before she barrelled into him. He rolled back onto his shell and hoisted his daughter into the air.

"Almost Jade," he grinned.

"I nearly got you!" Jade sang.

Leo righted himself and set Jade down, "You sure did. Are you ready for school?"

Jade gave an enthusiastic nod, "Yes Daddy, I came to say bye to you and Grandpa," she said looking to each of them.

Splinter smiled warmly as he replied, "Goodbye _mago_." Jade threw her arms around her grandfather's neck and he returned the hug adding, "Enjoy your lessons, I wish to hear all about them later."

"Remember what I told you and have a nice day okay?" Leo said and stood to lead Jade out of the dojo.

"Always listen to the teacher and I will," Jade answered proudly.

Leo held back a laugh as he remembered a teenage Jade that wasn't quite so eager to listen.  
Quayla then appeared looking slightly harassed as she juggled Jade's school things and her own shoes. Leo smoothly extracted the shoes and slipped them on his wife's feet as she offered them out to him. "Hey Cinderella," he chuckled.

"Cinder-what?" Quayla asked, looking confused.

"Never mind," he replied shaking his head. Quayla's childhood had been almost as unconventional as his and even now she missed some of the references. He'd have to get a hold of the film for her and Jade, they'd like that, he thought. He kissed her briefly, said goodbye to Jade and waved the two off.

Quayla stopped part way out of the lair exit and shouted, "Oh by the way, Raph said he wanted to talk to you!"

Leo frowned momentarily and answered with forced enthusiasm, "Great."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Raphael was sat back at the kitchen table ruthlessly stabbing a pancake when his brother walked in and leant against the counter opposite.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Leo asked.

Raph rolled his eyes and chewed on a mouthful of his breakfast before he answered. "Your wife is a pain in the ass."

"Careful Raph," Leo answered with a narrowed glare.

"I didn't mean it like that," Raphael sighed and pushed his plate aside, "Leo, are ya really okay with all this?"

Leo raised an eyebrow, "All what?"

"Don't make this difficult, y'know what I mean, all the time travel crud," Raph replied.

"Ah, Quayla put you up to this, I get it," Leo answered and turned to start tidying up the kitchen.

"Quit changing the subject. Yeah Q's worried 'bout ya but so are Donny and Mike...we're all worried bro," Raph said, shifting awkwardly in his chair.

"I'm fine," Leo stated evenly.

Raph sat back in his seat and folded his arms, "Oh really?" He retorted sarcastically.

"What do you want me to say Raph?!" Leo turned around suddenly, "That I still keep seeing it all play out? That I feel crazy!?" He took a breath and calmed himself, "I've been given a second chance with her. I spent years wishing I had her back and now I do I'm just...overwhelmed. It's so much to take in and I can't stop remembering what happened," he admitted.

Raphael nodded, "Fair enough, but you ain't gotta go through this alone."

Leo crossed his arms. "Thanks," he cracked a small smile, "Quayla must've really done a number on you to do this."

Raph let out an amused grunt, "Heh, y'know I think she's been taking poutin' lessons from Mikey."

Leo grinned but his face fell serious as he debated whether to share something else.

"Spit it out Leo," Raph sighed.

"I guess I miss my other life a little," he said guiltily and noting Raph's puzzled expression he added, "Jade, I've already seen her grow up, she was everything I hoped she'd be. I miss being able to talk to her like an adult, I even miss the awful rock music she made me listen to. It's ridiculous really," Leo shook his head.

"And you're afraid to tell Q, cuz it sounds like you don't wanna be here," Raph guessed.

"Well yeah I guess, and I feel like if I tell her too much I'm going to affect this time line rather than let it just happen like it should. Everything is different now, I have to accept that and be grateful that it is."

"So stop moping around and just enjoy it, you're on your, urgh, 'honeymoon'," Raph pulled a disgusted face as he air quoted the word, "still don't see how that works," he grumbled, lifting his brow.

Leo made an exasperated noise, "Know what Raph? I screwed up, it shouldn't have happened. We let go that one night and we had Jade but it was six years ago! Are you ever going to let it drop?"

Raph grinned, "You tell me future boy."

"Very funny," Leo groaned, "I think I liked the other you better."

"Y'know if you miss having a teenager around so much you should hang around with Mikey more, he still acts like one," Raph said loudly jerking a thumb in the direction of the sofa from where the sounds of a video game drifted through the lair.

"I heard that!" Mikey shouted, "You're just jealous of my boyish charm Raphie!"

Raph rolled his eyes and drawled, "Sure I am," before turning his attention back to Leo, "So, you good?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Leo answered with a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry it's been sooo long folks! By way of an apology here's a bit of a bumper chapter and a virtual hug for being lovely enough to stick with it. **

The rest of the day dragged for Leonardo although he ordinarily found occupying his time easy. Normally by the time he had done his training, prepared Jade's lesson, checked on what his brothers were doing (which often resulted in trouble) and helped Splinter with a few errands his day was filled. Today however the lair was quiet, Donatello was visiting Leatherhead, Mikey was blowing off steam in the tunnels on his board, Raphael had made himself scarce after their chat earlier and Master Splinter had decided to spend the day in silent contemplation. He watched the kitchen clock tick towards three thirty with relief and a short time later he heard Jade's small footsteps pattering quickly towards their home. Quayla's footsteps were silent but he knew she would be following. He moved to disappear into the shadows by the entrance with a hint of a smile and just the whites of his eyes shining in the darkness, wondering if his daughter's retained knowledge of ninjutsu would alert her to his presence.

Jade crept cautiously around the entrance to the old pumping station; she sensed something in the air, a palpable tension that tugged at her young mind. She quietly placed her school bag on the ground and clutched her hands into fists with a frown; the empty palms made her feel like she'd forgotten something important but she couldn't really remember what. She whipped her head around straining to listen for Quayla as the dark shadow edged towards her.

Just as Leonardo reached to tap Jade on the shoulder she turned and let out a shriek while her left foot lashed out in a fierce kick, landing squarely on Leo's right thigh which caused him to yell out in surprise. Quayla came to an abrupt halt around the doorway with an armful of groceries a second later and collapsed into laughter as she took in the scene. Leonardo stood rubbing his leg while Jade glared at him with her arms folded and her cherubic lips pressed into a pout. She frowned at Quayla who quickly stifled her amusement to ask what had happened, although she could take an educated guess.

"Daddy scared me. I didn't mean to hurt him!" Jade protested and resumed her pout but continued stealing concerned glances at Leonardo.

"I…I'm sorry Jade, I didn't mean to frighten you," he replied and momentarily closed his eyes as he internally berated himself, "I was just testing."

Jade perked up at this, always eager to please her Sensei, "Did I pass?"

"With flying colours," he smiled warmly, relieved to be forgiven so quickly.

Quayla chuckled and headed towards the kitchen with the fresh supplies calling out, "Yep, black and blue, right? Jade, I'll have a snack ready for you in a minute."

Leonardo groaned at the joke and experimentally prodded his thigh which was taking on a dark bruise, he hadn't expected Jade to strike that hard but relief flooded through him that his daughter was prepared. More work was required on her control though, had her other senses kicked in she would perhaps have recognised his scent first. He pondered which of Master Splinter's lessons helped him the most with heightening his senses but decided to go with a basic blindfolded sparring session, no weapons of course.

Jade picked up her abandoned bag and dashed towards the kitchen, "Peanut butter, jelly and apple slices?" she asked hopefully.

Leonardo shook his head as he watched his daughter, Michelangelo's love of odd food combinations were never wasted on Jade who embraced them all with varying results. PB and A being one of the most tame and definitely preferable to the chocolate topped anchovy pizza that made them both turn a little greener and regret the experiment for a whole week afterwards.

"Join me in the dojo when you're done Jade, it's time for your lesson," Leonardo called and strode to the dojo, his mind busy with how to co-ordinate Jade's lesson.

"Leo, don't you want to wait in…" Quayla asked as she stuck her head out of the kitchen and rested her hand on the doorframe, "…here?" She trailed off realising he had already left and frowned, letting her hand slide down the frame to rest at her side, usually Leo sat and asked how their day had been before they started Jade's training. The breath slipped from her lips carrying with it a quiet, "Uh-oh."

Quayla sat meditating in the middle of the living area floor having decided to give Leonardo and Jade space to practice. She huffed and shifted slightly, finding her centre was always difficult these days unlike when she lived with the Ancient One, then it was so easy to drift off in the serenity surrounding her. A rustle from the kitchen pricked at her ears, she opened her eyes and rolled them in defeat. Peace was definitely going to evade her.

"Mikey, I just bought those. Don't eat all the chips!" She scolded, leaning back so her voice carried into the other room.

"It ain't Mikey," Raphael replied and plunked himself down onto the beaten up old sofa behind her which creaked in protest. He pulled open the bag of chips and rammed a handful into his mouth before offering the bag to Quayla. She sighed as she dipped her hand in the packet to retrieve some.

Donatello then emerged from the entrance with a laptop tucked under one arm looking triumphant as he sat down on the edge of the seat next to his brother.

"Hey guys," he smiled, "Look what L.H gave me," he flashed the laptop at them; "He wasn't using it anymore."

"That's great Donnie, but don't cha already got one of those?" Raphael pointed to the mass of glowing hardware seated in the corner of the room.

Donatello snorted a little, "Sure, if you don't mind riding a donkey when there's a Ferrari sat in the garage. This has a massive processor, loads of RAM and that Raph, is enough juice to do that new upgrade on the Battleshell I've been working on."

Raphael shrugged at Quayla who raised an eyebrow and quipped, "All I heard was donkeys and rams, what's with all the livestock Don?"

He slid a hand over his face in despair and his expression turned pleading, "Please Quayla, please let me teach you how to use a computer?"

"Nah I'm good," she waved a hand dismissively and the turtle frowned, turning his attention back to his new acquisition and tapping away at its keys. "So um, Raph," she moved to look up at him, "How'd it go with Leo?"

"Look Q, he'll tell ya stuff when he's ready okay? Don't push him," Raphael replied, snapping the last part but not really meaning to. He felt a lot of his brother's frustration and it wasn't even like he could kick anyone's ass for it but he was sure it would have helped them all deal better if they could. His features softened when he took in Quayla's hurt expression, she bit her lip and looked away. "Q, I didn't mean -,"

"Forget it," she interrupted, "As long as he talked to someone. It's fine." With that she got to her feet and walked towards the room she shared with Leonardo, leaving Raphael looking confused.

He caught Donatello peering over the laptop screen shaking his head, "What!?" he snapped, "She said it's fine."

"You really don't know much about women Raph," Donatello replied and turned to wave a hand over his shoulder at Michelangelo strolling back into to lair.

Raphael grumbled. "Neither do you brainiac."

"I do!" Michelangelo shouted, flopping in front of the T.V and casting his skateboard aside in favour of the remote. His red masked brother shot him a menacing stare which he ignored and began flipping through channels at a rapid rate.

Donatello leaned forward over his prize and asked in a conspiring tone, "Okay Mikey, if a woman says 'everything is fine', is it?"

His younger brother pulled a theatrically sombre face and reached to give Raphael a comforting pat on the knee adding, "Not even a little bit, you're doomed Raphie."

"Doomed am I knucklehead? C'mere!" he growled and tried to grab Michelangelo who ducked, letting out a high pitched scream in the process. Raphael smacked his palms together and amped up his attack by lurching forward from his seat, managing to wrestle his opponent to the floor in a swift show of strength.

Leonardo crossed his arms and took in the scene unfolding around the sofa with dismay. Jade stood in front of him and tilted her head back to look at her father. He narrowed his gaze on Raphael administering brotherly punishment on Michelangelo and cleared his throat. They were never going to change in any reality but at least his authority had, Splinter was getting older and his brothers seemed to recognise that he was taking things easier these days. Upon hearing the cough Raphael froze mid tackle and shoved Michelangelo aside. He dusted himself off and strode over to Leonardo past Donatello, who barely glanced up from his work.

"Hey kiddo," he said, mussing Jade's hair. She automatically patted the curls down again and reached for her uncle to pick her up. He obliged and hefted her onto his broad shoulders then gave Leonardo an awkward wince, "I er, think, I might have upset Q. You should probably go talk to her," he motioned upwards with his eyes.

"What did you do Raph?" Leonardo demanded wearily.

Raph shifted uncomfortably on his feet, "I didn't want to tell her 'bout earlier, figured it should come from you when you're ready but I…arghh, said it wrong I guess."

Leonardo sucked in a breath, _I don't need this_. It had been such a long day, he just wanted to crawl into bed and hold the woman he loved. He nodded and gave Jade a reassuring smile then silently made his way up the stairs to their room.

When he got there he peeked in and expected to see his wife meditating but instead she was laid on the low bed with her back to the door breathing softly. Leonardo crept around the other side of the room and was surprised to find Quayla fast asleep, fully clothed. He considered waking her but the idea of a moonlight run along the rooftops interrupted his thoughts. The autumn air would soothe the tensions of the day and with the nights being longer he could go now and be back before she awoke. He nodded to himself once and carefully pulled the quilted blanket from the foot of the bed over Quayla.

Downstairs Raphael and Michelangelo sat with Jade watching multicolour horses prance around the largest T.V screen in the assortment in the lair.

"I'm going out for a run, could you two put Jade to bed if I'm not back in an hour?" he asked and adjusted his sheath straps on his shell, "Quayla is sleeping, I don't want to wake her but I could really use some air."

"Sure thing bro," Michelangelo replied with his focus unwavering from the screen where _My Little Ponies_ was playing, he elbowed Raphael beside him and pointed enthusiastically at the television, "Dude, this is awesome!" Jade clapped in agreement then shushed him so they could listen.

Raphael turned to Leonardo and mouthed, _"Help me,"_ dragging his hands roughly down the sides of his head. Leo simply smirked and called, "Enjoy the show!" Raphael's hands flew up in disgust but he was promptly hushed by Jade and Michelangelo.

The rooftops were calming and the air was as crisp as winter, Leonardo blew out a huff of warm white breath every time he landed on another roof. The rhythm of his feet pounding the concrete helped to regulate his heartbeat and quietened his thoughts until there was only the night and the cold surface underfoot. The sounds of a scuffle in the dimly-lit alley below him drew his attention and he slowed to peer over the edge of the tower block, a trashcan rolled noisily along spilling its contents into the street then two heavy set men lumbered into view. Leonardo leaned over a little more and their intended victim caught his eye, a younger man with well-defined muscles showing out of the sleeveless shirt he was wearing. He was cornered but was obviously preparing to go out fighting by his stance and raised fists.

Debating leaving the men to it Leonardo looked across to the next rooftop, he could easily jump it without being seen but his sense of honour pulled at his conscience; two against one just wasn't fair. He set his jaw firm and leapt from the edge, using the fire escape opposite to slow his descent and landed squarely in front of the approaching…_purple dragons!?_ He cursed under his breath as his gaze flicked over the exposed tattoos and he felt an unexpected pang of longing to be back at the lair tracing over his wife's swirling markings rather than getting involved in someone else's problems. The purple dragons were few and far between these days but the remainder of the gang could still pose a problem occasionally. Leonardo reached for his katana and drew them gracefully in front of him then he turned to look at the young man behind him from the corner of his eye.

"Go!" he shouted.

The young man faltered for a moment, his legs weakened as his wide eyes took in Leonardo's form. He was even younger than first thought, no more than eighteen which only strengthened the turtle's resolve to help him. Whatever this boy had done he didn't deserve this and mistakes were too easy to make at that age, Leonardo knew that for certain.

"I...I'm staying here," came the shaky reply and the boy clenched his teeth together.

Leonardo turned back to face the dragons shaking his head and dug his heels into the ground.

"Fine, just stay alert and don't take any risks," he replied and ducked the clumsy swing from the first assailant, he was balding and breathing in a manner that suggested physical activity was not his strong suit. His sheer bulk was probably enough to put most people off trying to fight him and it was clear that he had been relying on that for too long. A swift sword reversal and Leonardo sent the hilt of his katana into the temple of the man with a crack. The thug dropped instantly to his knees allowing the skilled ninja to finish him off with a well-placed kick to the chest.

The second dragon was more able and wielded a long machete, slashing it towards the face of his would be victim who was managing to escape the blade but just barely. He staggered backwards holding up his forearms defensively, shaggy dark hair falling over his terror ridden expression. The knife flew towards the youth again and he closed his eyes waiting for the terrible blow but only the sound of ringing steel met his ears.

Leonardo's sword clashed precisely with the machete stopping its course and his eyes met those of the attacker, he blinked disbelieving his vision. The eyes of the purple dragon facing him were pupil-less black orbs and were rimmed with angry red; his unnatural gaze was fixed beyond Leonardo on the boy. No sounds escaped through his twisted lips as Leonardo shoved him and with a roundhouse kick sent the heavy sprawling. Another punch rendered the man unconscious and Leonardo whirled around to face the teen.

"What's wrong with their eyes?" he demanded sheathing his swords in a fluid motion, "Why were they after you?"

The young man stammered, "I d-don't know. I- I was on the phone to my girlfriend walking home and as I said goodbye they just cornered me. I swear I've never seen them before," he sank slowly to the ground and hugged his knees, "I just want to go home, please don't hurt me."

The turtle sighed, that was all he wanted too. "Okay, look I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help you. Where do you live?"

"T-two blocks over," he stood and swallowed hard, "Thank you for helping me, I'm Joe by the way," he edged nearer to Leonardo and eyed him carefully, "I read about you guys on the internet, you're one of those costumed vigilantes, aren't you?"

Leonardo smiled a little and nodded, grateful for both the darkness and the internet, "Uh, sure. Look Joe, I'm going back up top and I'll follow you to make sure you don't get into any more trouble. Just walk as quickly as you can without drawing attention." With that he leapt silently up the steps of the nearest fire escape and back onto the rooftop, leaving Joe standing in the alley and only able to gape at him. The turtle signalled the okay when he reached the top and the young man hastily nodded in reply, jammed his still trembling hands in his pockets and began to walk.

While Leonardo gently jogged along keeping an eye on his unexpected ward he mused over what he had seen and it concerned him greatly. If Joe was telling the truth, and Leonardo did believe he was, then the purple dragons had picked their target at random as they often did during petty street crimes but he had never seen such single mindedness on their behalf unless they were after a mark. Why were they so desperate to hurt an innocent? Then there were the eyes, he'd have to run that past Donatello, they might have been on drugs but what drug did that to the pupils?

He continued to be lost in his thoughts and almost went a roof past where Joe had stopped and was attempting to push his key into the door to his home. The door flung open and an older woman, who Leonardo took to be his mother, pulled him into an awkward hug and began scolding him on being late. Joe swatted her away embarrassed and raised his hand up discreetly towards the darkened figure perched on the ledge of the building across the street with a grateful grin. Leonardo waved in reply and disappeared back into the shadows, satisfied he had done what he could.

**A/N: Whew, went on a bit there didn't I? :D Well I hope this will be the start of more regular updates as the writing bug seems to have bitten me again and the inspiration is flowing. **

**How am I doing by the way? **

**Please do review constructively if you can, they help me become a better writer and motivate me more than you can imagine. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
